


Nightmares

by Akai_Panda_Chan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Panda_Chan/pseuds/Akai_Panda_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 19 year old student Elizabeth west stumbles into the night-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

CHAPTER 1 - Nightmares

25 October 2009  
Dear Diary. 

Happy Birthday Me! It's my 14th today and I got a new diary from my mum just as I asked. I've filled my previous one you see so now I'm onto my second one and I couldn't be happier! I got some other cool gifts to, like clothes and some books, one is a horror by Stephen King because mum knows how much I love him. Any ways I've got to go, mum said my cake is ready and uncle Jonah is threatening to eat it, gotta run! - Lizzy

I woke with a gasp, a cold sweat clinging to my skin and the smell of smoke coming through my window from the alley way below. It sucks living in the city but when it's the only place your money can keep you it's better than the streets.

My name is Elizabeth West, I'm a 19 year old student living in the cheapest area of London and for the price of my studio apartment the view isn't the worst, it's top floor with two bedrooms, a kitchen and an open plan living room, there's also a small balcony with a ladded to the roof so every now and then when the nights warm enough I sneak up there and watch the minutes tick by on Big Ben, it's only a mile or so away but my eyes are better in the dark so I can still watch it clearly.

It's been a month since I moved in and I don't regret it yet, it's either save up money to my own bills or pay to travel home and watch Jonah shout at the tv because his sports team is losing. Since my mothers death it seems that living on the street would be better than that option. I guess I shouldn't complain, Jonah filled the role of my dad, with the drunken layabout features included, but once again that didn't really kick in until after the funeral when found out most of the inheritance was left to him, the house the money, my care and even my budgie Luca. I miss Luca, he used to talk to me and kiss me goodnight before he went to bed, but just like everything else it didn't last long, he got out of his cage and then out of the window according to Jonah but I didn't believe him since I was at school when it was meant to have happened.

With a sigh at my memories and a look to Ben it read 3:45am, happy Monday, I thought as I stood and decided it was time to go back inside, my mind had settled from the nightmare but I didn't feel like going back to sleep so I decided to go in the shower, hoping the heat of the water might relax me in some way or another. After that I dressed into my jogging gear and grabbed my iPod, putting in my earphones once I'd locked the door and went down the stairwell to the main entrance of the building.

Once more I was in the cool summer air, the song playing was almost classical, a Nightwish song I couldn't recall the name of but still enjoyed as my jog took me towards a nearby park, the breeze cooling as I passed by the lake and back onto the streets at the other side of the park. Only fifteen minutes out and I had to stop to skip four songs, each being a male singer with a rough or screaming voices I wasn't in the mood for but then another female singer came on and I continued on my path, passing the coffee shop, the cafe, the main market street and a toy shop I found quite amusing as it had bars on the windows rather than a shutter and it's display of old chin dolls and wooden puppets was still clearly visible in the street light, it made me smile to know that a shop with such antiques was still around.

My jog continued for another fourty-five minutes before my iPod died and I decided I should begin making my way back towards home but instead of going the way I cam I went through the streets, listening to the buzz of the lights and the birds that were beginning to wake until I passed an unlit alleyway and it wasn't the sound of birds that made me stop.


End file.
